I Was THAT Girl
by articulista
Summary: Yes ladies, I was THAT girl. The girl who slept with her teacher. Now, I know what your thinking and it's nothing like that. Just let me explain.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hmmm, well where to begin? First of all this story might not be for a few of you. It is mature or it will be anyway! Basically, this story revolves around the main character, Bella, and her professor Edward Cullen. I placed it in the romance section because the story does focus on a romantic relationship between Bella and Edward. But my idea of romance may not be yours so...it's subject to your own opinion. Also, I placed it as humor as well. I think it's sort of funny, but it's more of dry humor and sarcasm than hilarious situations. But that of course is subject to your opinion. Before I forget to mention, this story will feature Bella, Alice and Edward in the beginning. But Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett will eventually make an appearance, along with other unexpected visitors!**

**Hopefully you enjoy this and I am happy to read and comments and/or suggestions made by you! Peace!**

Prologue

Who am I?

That's the question I keep asking myself. I cannot even begin to tell you about my life for the past year. People change all the time, and of course I'm subject to change as well. Last year, I was a completely different person. Knowing what I know now, I would've never seen what was coming. I would have never guessed.

Love is such a strange thing. When it happens, you become a different person. It changes you. Makes you stronger and weaker at the same time. Stonger because you are in a partnership with someone. You are a team. Weaker because now said partner has power over you. The power to take away their love and by default, your strength.

That said, love is my undoing. It has changed me. I can't even recognize this girl anymore.

Who is she?

**BTW: I don't have any specific days that I will be updating, but I know the first few chapters should be up pretty quick. The later chapters not so sure! I'm still in the process of editing the ending. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and any of the characters. **

**Okay, so this is my first chapter of the story. It's basically set up to introduce Bella and Alice. Also, as you may have noticed this is an M-rated story. Which means that if your not 18 or older please refrain from reading. There will be some swearing in the story. It's just the way I set Bella up. Anyways, hopefully you enjoy this as much as I did when I was writing it. Somehow, things just seem funnier when they're in your head than when it is actually written down. Anyways, read on!**

Chapter One

Beep Beep (Alarm)

The sound of the alarm does two things to me when I hear it, one of which drives me insane. I either ignore it and somehow my dream incorporates it or I jump out of my bed so fast that I not only injure myself, but I also inadvertently cause a ruckus, which then wakes up my roommate Alice. This morning is no different. As soon as I hear the alarm, I jump up so fast that I fall over onto the floor with my feet and blanket in a tangled mess, while the alarm continues to make noise that only seems to get louder and louder by the second.

Well, it's time to face the music. Today was my last first day at the University of Washington, or so I hope. I have definitely overstayed my welcome at the university. In my first year I kind of messed up and ended up having to re-do most of the courses that I took. But now I'm serious. Right now, I'm attempting to complete my degree in English and Creative Writing. After this I hope to go on to my graduate studies, but who knows.

After picking myself up off the floor, I stalked over to the alarm and slammed the alarm button down. God, that noise was annoying! Okay, now focus Bella. Time to get ready.

Once I was ready to face the world, I stepped out of my room. Sure enough, there was Alice sitting at our breakfast table, practically sleeping. She opened her eyes at the sound of my feet pounding on the hardwood floor.

"Do you have to make so much noise in the morning? Like seriously, some of us are totally hungover with serious headaches!" complained Alice. Alice was a complainer. There is no other word that better describes her. She needs everything to be perfect and has to have the best of everything. What a drama queen. I don't even know why I put up with her. Ha! I'm kidding. But seriously, the girl needs to take a chill pill and relax.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I can't help it if I'm accident-prone. I would fix it...if I could. But I can make it up to you...do you want some breakfast?" The way into Alice's heart was cooking. It's such a simple thing, but it is a tedious and complicated task for Alice. I can already see her perking up at the mention of breakfast. Poor girl probably would be eating lame sandwiches without me.

She smiled, "Yeah, that sounds like a good repayment for waking me up at this hour".

Alice and I were best friends since high school in Phoenix, Arizona. We were both outcasts. She was the daughter of two gay men (adopted, of course) and I was the daughter of the police chief and his skanky, man-eating, runaway ex-wife. Yep, that was Alice and me. We were misunderstood, strange and completely out there. In high school, we pretty much hung out with people outside of our school. We couldn't exactly find a niche with anyone else in the school, so we looked elsewhere. We were pretty much straight-A students and reasonably good kids, with normal teenage problems. That, however, took a turn for the worse when we entered our first year at university. Partying replaced homework and our old friends were replaced by new friends who fit our new lifestyle. I remember skipping days, maybe even weeks of school because of our new favorite hobbies: clubbing, drinking and fucking. But we've changed since. Promise. Cross my heart.

Now we were focused on finishing up our undergrad degrees (how we didn't get kicked out is still something that I marvel at every once in a while). Alice was a business undergrad. Yeah, yeah, I know. Kind of boring. Well for me at least. But it's what she likes. Anyways, she didn't want to go to college at all. She wanted to start a fashion career, but her parents made her go to college. They kept repeating the phrases "more job opportunities" and "more sensible" and "higher-paying jobs". A load of bullshit in my opinion. Well, eventually she gave in and came to keep me company.

"So do you have class today?" I asked, even though I knew she wouldn't have gotten drunk last night if she had class. I was starting our breakfast, which consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast.

Alice lay her head on the table and folded her hands on her lap. "Thank God I don't. But I do have to go shopping. I need some new clothes and shit. Do you need anything? Because I was thinking of going today".

I inwardly groaned. Alice believed in retail therapy. When she wasn't feeling well (i.e. hungover; I've never known the girl to get sick a day in her life), she thought shopping was the solution. This would explain why both mine and Alice's closets were stuffed with shit we don't need. When Alice ran out of stuff she wanted, she bought me stuff I didn't ask for or need or want for that matter. I sighed. "Like you need me to tell you, Alice. You know I don't need anything. Like it will stop you anyway".

She laughed, "Well, I can't really help it. I've always been pretty impulsive no matter what I'm doing".

Thinking back on our past, I could see just what she was referring to. She was pretty impulsive. Especially when it came to guys. Now, she just shopped. And shopped. And shopped some more!

Pretty soon I was done cooking and Alice and I were both heading off to our rooms to get ready for the day. I didn't really have to do much since I already got ready, but I knew Alice would be taking about an hour and a half. Just to go shopping! Once I got my bag, which was filled with all sorts of new utensils, courtesy of Alice, I walked out of my room.

"Alright, I'm out Alice. Text me." I yelled. I heard a muffled sound, which was my hint that she was good. With that I was out the door.

We lived in a nice building that was really close to campus. In our first year, we lived in residence, but seeing as how that affected out partying and schoolwork, we decided to rent out an apartment for the rest of our stay in Seattle.

My classes this year was a jumbled mix. I have to take three English courses. When I say have, I mean have. I need these courses or else I would not be graduating this year, if ever. Anyways, I also decided to take a German course and a History course as electives. I know I may be a bit late in the game to be studying a language, but it couldn't hurt. Who knows, I may be going to Germany or Austria or Switzerland soon. I would definitely need it to communicate with the guys of the German-speaking world. Or I could use it to communicate with Alice when I don't want anyone to understand what we're saying. It would totally be a secret and everyone would wonder what we were saying. But then she would have to learn it too. Or I could use it to...oh never mind. I just didn't know what to pick.

Anyways, today I have two lectures. One in English and one hopefully not in German.

* * *

Oh My God. So my day is going great! Just great! Fan-fucking-tastic.

First, when I was walking into my English class, I tripped on someones foot and landed on my ass. I can't fucking understand why people can't keep their feet under their desks. Like fuck. Then, in the same hour, I learned that I would have to write a novel for this class. I don't know why I didn't figure this out earlier, since the class is called Novel Writing. I just don't even know what I'm going to write about. I can just see the crap that I will create and call a novel. It will be the worst piece of literature ever!

Anyways, as if that wasn't bad enough, there was still my Beginner's Introduction to German. When they say Beginner, they should follow through with that. At first it was alright, the Prof., who specified that she wanted to be called Prof. Zimmermann (which is harder to pronounce than it looks- at least it's hard in German), was speaking in English and talking about how fun German is to learn and blah blah blah. Then, all of sudden she started talking about shit I didn't get. It was then that I realized she wasn't speaking English anymore. What is the point of calling it a Beginner's class, if your not going to help us at all? Well, anyway, I thought everyone else would be in the same situation as me, but apparently not. When I looked around everyone was listening attentively and nodding importantly at anything Zimmermann said. We all speak perfect German apparently! Was this a memo my parents missed when raising me?

Anyways, I really don't have time to worry about my awful first day back to school. I'm on the swim team again this year. Now I know what your thinking. Your probably thinking how lame it is, but really it's just a hobby that I happen to be really good at. Even my clumsiness doesn't seem to be getting in the way. Hmmm. Knock on wood; we don't want to jinx that. Anyway, we have a meeting to discuss some stuff about this year. It is so not necessary but whatever. I shall go and be bored.

* * *

When the swim meet, which proved to be as pointless as I predicted, was over, I headed back to our apartment to find Alice completely immersed in bags on our living room floor.

I dropped my bag on the floor and stepped in to her bubble, only to see Alice very concentrated and focused on her bags so much that she did not even notice me enter.

"ALICE", I yelled, "What on earth did you do? Did you clear out the shelves at all the stores in Seattle, for Christ's sake?"

When she looked up, she had the most innocent look on her face. "No, Bella! Be serious here. I just picked up a few things."

"A few things? Are you crazy? We barely have room for this crap! You need to take this back!" I cannot believe her! This is becoming serious. She needs to learn control.

Alice was still calm, "Bella I will not return it. Plus, I did buy some useful things. " Useful things? I doubt it. Alice rummaged in one of the bags and pulled out a bunch of fancy, bounded books and nice pens/pencils. She smiled at me brilliantly, like these objects proved she was not completely out of her mind.

"Okay. Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you buy us notebooks and pens last week?" I questioned.

She huffed, "Silly Bella! These aren't just notebooks!" I imagined my completely lost look alerted her to my confusion. She elaborated, "They are sketchbooks and special art pencils. I'm going to start my own line of fashion and accessories. I don't have that much time since I have to attend classes and also go to some cool social functions with you of course", she said winking, "but I can do it in my spare time. Let's face it. We're graduating soon and we need something to do afterwards".

I guess it made sense, somewhat. Although the amount of books and pencils purchased were completely unnecessary. But oh well. Alice was still staring at me. Probably waiting for approval.

"Well, that's nice and all, but what the fuck is the rest of this shit on the floor?" I asked. I wasn't trying to be mean, but the sketchbooks and pens were only one measly bag. There were like ten other bags.

Alice began to wring her fingers together. She is nervous. Oh God! What did she do now? "Well", she began, "I kinda bought some clothes for winter for us".

"Winter? It's not even fall yet! Whatever, let's just put this away." I stalked off to the "shopping" closet with about five bags in tow and threw them in. The "shopping" closet was a third bedroom in our apartment, but as you can probably guess, it is used for storing all the junk Alice insists on buying. Needless to say, the "closet" is full to the brim with clothing and other stuff we don't need yet.

Once we put the stuff away I sat down on the couch. Alice followed suit and we began to watch t.v. It was a Monday, which meant Gossip Girl was on. Me and Alice loved the show. Alice was totally in love with Nate. I don't even know why. Chuck was definitely much more interesting in my opinion. Once the commercial break was on, Alice decided to talk my ear off about this upcoming weekend.

"You'll never guess whose coming to visit this weekend?" Alice looked excited. I truthfully couldn't really think of anyone at the moment.

"Uhhh, your parents?" God, I hope not! Although her parents were fun, they were also could be quite a bore.

Alice laughed, "No silly, Laurent and Victoria!" She beamed at me and all I could do was smile back.

Laurent and Victoria Devereaux were Alice's cousins from Russia. No wait, they were born in Russia, but now live in England. But they're not really Russian. They're really French. It's really confusing. Anyway, they are Alice's weird French/Russian/British cousins. Alice adored them, but I absolutely hated them. Not only were they socially retarded, but they also dressed and acted that way ALL the time. Also, Laurent has this creepy little crush on me. I swear to God, he looks more rat than human in my opinion. But Alice thinks that we are meant to be and that if I give him a chance we will fall in love. She thinks that she's going to be planning a Swan-Devereaux wedding in the future. And that we'll be having lots of little Swan-Devereaux babies. I'm not particularly good looking, but if that were to happen, I sure hope those kids resembled me. Anyway, this is Alice's little fantasy for us. I just don't have the heart to tell her that I hate her cousins and me and Laurent will never happen. EVER!

"Oh...that's great!" Yep. That was my fake enthusium for the dreadful French/Russian/British cousins.

Alice was clearly happy about them coming. "Anyways, we're all going out to dinner on Friday night and I was hoping you would come. I know that Laurent would love to spend some more time with you". She winked for emphasis, which wasn't necessary at all.

How do I go about telling Alice that I hated her fucking cousin? "Well...I just don't think of Laurent that way...", I started, but I was cut off by Alice.

"Nonsense!" she exclaimed. "It's not like it will be a date, although I'm sure that can be arranged! We're just going to be hanging out. It beats sitting at home and doing nothing. And you barely know Laurent so you can't really judge him until you do". Ughh, she would never give up on the idea of Laurent and me. It is sadly a fantasy that she alone has. Well, except for Laurent. Ewww. I don't even want to know what he even thinks about me.

"Okay, fine. I'll come with you guys, but don't push me to be alone with him. If we really truly are meant to be, then it should all fall into place". I know that was a load of garbage, but I really didn't want to talk about Laurent and Victoria anymore. Plus, Gossip Girl was back. Ahhh...Chuck Bass...

**Tell me what you think! Do you think I should continue, or are you already not interested?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and any of it's characters. **

**Hi again! Hopefully you guys enjoyed the last chapter. In this chapter, you not only will meet Edward the professor, but also Laurent and Victoria. Haha...I really enjoyed writing Laurent and Victoria, especially because I put a new twist on their character. It's definitely very different from the usual depiction of L and V. Sadly, their partner James isn't going to make an appearance, but oh well. **

Chapter Two

So tonight was the night. Laurent and Victoria were coming over. I thought I would be able to cut the dinner with them, but I realized I only had one class today. A history lecture with Prof. E. A. Cullen. I hope he chats our ear off today about shit I don't care about, just so I can be late for this stupid, pointless dinner. Unfortunately for me, Alice was in this class with me. She decided to take history as an elective. Cullen could be chatting all night long and I knew Alice would drag us out like an hour before we needed to leave just so we're not late to meet the ever precious Laurent and Victoria.

Once Alice and I arrived in the history class, we took a seat near the back of the hall. Alice insisted on sitting at the back, just in case we needed to make a quick escape to see her two foolish cousins. We pulled out our texts and notes. I've never taken a history class at the university level, but I'm sure there will be a bunch of notes. The class was supposed to be on European History, which I think would be quite interesting. We were ten minutes early, so the class was empty. Alice and I (out of courtesy, more than anything) chatted about tonight until the class was packed and the teacher's assistant entered.

The TA was a total hunk! Haha, such an old school word, but if the shoe fits...This guy was very nice-looking. He was tall, lean and sexy. Once he entered, the class became quiet. He brought his books and shit up to the podium and took the mike to address the class. Did I mention this TA was super-sexy? If I had known he was in the History department, I would have been taking history a long time ago. Fuck! I'd be majoring in history!

He began to talk, but at the same moment Alice elbowed me and mouthed "Hot". I giggled and nodded.

Back to the TA. "...this class is European History, correct? And my name is Edward Cullen and I'm your Professor for the semester. Any questions?"

Or not. He's the prof? He too sexy to be the prof. How am I ever going to get through this class? I looked at Alice, who was gaping at him as if he just announced that he was monkey or something bizarre.

"That's our prof.?" she whisper-shrieked, "Seriously?"

Shockingly, yes. "I guess so", I whispered back, sounding just as unsure as she did. I mean, come on? How can this be possible? How can someone even be that attractive? I half expected him to laugh and proclaim this a big, fat joke and that the real professor will be in shortly. But, no. He lectured us instead. God, he was good-looking though. He had on a suit that was so hot, hot, hot. Black and white are such a DO for men! Anyways, I took this time to check him out repeatedly, which was something all the other girls were doing too, minus the few absolutely studious ones in the front row, who were jabbing their pencils so hard into their notebooks that I wondered how they didn't break yet! Like seriously, did you not get the hot guy alert?

Surprisingly, Alice and I got through the lecture, which turned out to quite interesting. I didn't learn anything at all, unless you counted memorizing every little detail about Cullen. Basically, I just sat there staring at him like a lioness, who had just caught sight of her prey. Once the class was over, we left and headed back to our apartment.

"Honestly, that guy was the smexiest thing I've seen in a while", exclaimed Alice, once we were out of the lecture hall.

I groaned, "I know! And he's our professor! We get to stare at him every Friday at the least".

"Haha", Alice laughed wickedly, "but don't forget Bella, we have his seminar on Thursdays starting next week. That is the perfect way to end the week in my opinion".

Well, this was news. "We have a seminar?"

"Bella, weren't you listening to a word he said?" I stared blankly at her. "Well, if you payed attention, you would have heard that. I'm so excited. History is SO my favorite class now!"

"Ditto!" I agreed.

* * *

We were at Campagne. One of the hottest and internationally recognized restaurants around the world.

And as usual, Laurent and Victoria were putting a damper on it with their social-retardedness. Victoria kept talking in this really bad, fake-sounding British accent, which I can't really understand, because she only just took official residency in Britain less than two years ago. She now insisted on being called "Victoire". Don't even get me started on Laurent. He was looking intently at his fucking napkin, like it was the most fascinating thing in the restaurant.

I cannot believe this. Alice is chattering away about British customs to "Victoire". Every once and a while "Victoire"'s voice turns really high-pitched and she ends up drawing attention to us. Meanwhile, I'm sitting here acting like I don't know them, while I look out for someone else I know that might be dining at the same restaurant.

I turned to Alice, "Alice, I'm going to head to the ladies room, okay? Be right back".

She looked at me and nodded, while continuing her conversation with Victoria. I stalked off to the bathroom alone. It was a very posh place, as little, precious Vicky had commented. Even the bathroom was gorgeous.

As I was walking back to the table, I could see Laurent banging two spoons together to get the attention of the waiter, who looked alarmed at being summoned by his action.

Oh God! This is going to be an awful dinner.

* * *

Once the food came, I got a bit excited. It did look rather delicious. However, once I looked over at Laurent, who was licking his lips to the point where they were dripping with spit, I suddenly lost my appetite. If I thought that was bad, I don't know what he would look like when he actually started to eat.

Alice and Victoria were now laughing and telling stories about their childhood summers in New Haven, Connecticut. This left me to talk with Laurent, who was I now realized not only looked like a rodent, but also ate like one, too.

I swallowed my pride and decided to talk to him.

"So, are you enjoying your stay here in Seattle?" I asked him.

He looked shocked that I was actually talking to him. He should be honoured that I would waste a second on him. "Yes, it is a quite pleasant city. We're just enjoying the site seeing for now. And of course, visiting Alice."

I smiled politely, "Of course. So what brings you here?"

He chewed before he answered. "I'm actually in the city looking for a place. I'm going to be joining Alice here in Seattle".

Oh for fuck's sake! "Your moving here? Your leaving England?" I demanded.

He looked awfully pleased at my interest. So did Alice, who winked inconspicuously. "Yes, Victoire will be staying in Britain. She is soon to be married. But I'm going to be in the States much more often because of my work".

Ah! Laurent was a lawyer. I cannot even imagine his antics in a courtroom, but according to Alice, he is brilliant. He is only 26 years old, but he is one of the best in Britain, or so I here. I can never be sure about this, judging by his characteristics. Anyway, he is totally loaded, as well. He has inherited land all over Europe. Victoria and Laurent's parents are in the oil industry and are somehow related to some royalty of some sort.

"Well, that sounds lovely", I said, putting on a fake smile.

He smiled, too. "Yes, it is. Perhaps we shall get to know each other better."

Oh God! "Perhaps!" NOT.

That was it for our dinner talk. The rest of the meal, I listened to Victoria's annoyingly high-pitched voice telling more stories, while Laurent just stared at me, as if I was some completely different person from before. Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have talk to him.

* * *

"So that was fun?" Alice said, as we came into our apartment.

"Yeah, totally!" I replied, yawning as I took off my shoes. I had worn one of the many pairs of heels Alice had bought for me. Now, I had to pay the price for wearing said heels.

Alice was getting out of her dressy attire as well. We had to dress up, since Campagne was a really nice restaurant. Nothing less for the French/Russian/British cousins!

"I think Laurent really likes you! You guys should so go on a date!" Alice exclaimed. I don't even know how she has the energy to be....energetic. After dealing with those two, I could go to sleep for a full month and still be exhausted.

"I dunno" I said, not really wanting to explain to Alice for like the fiftieth time that I don't like her fucking cousin.

She pouted, "But you looked totally interested in him tonight. You had eyes for only him!"

Oh my God. Seriously! Is she serious? "Well, I was just trying to make conversation with him. He's too uptight for me. Just forget it Alice! I'm going to bed now". I stalked off to my room.

I don't even want to think about Victoria, Laurent and their antics right now. I'm going to bed and I shall not be woken up until I'm fully rested.

**Thanks for reading! I know the beginning is kind of slow, but I promise it will pick up soon. Again, any comments are welcome by all. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Shall I continue with this story or are really really getting annoyed with it? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**Hey guys! So I finally updated after a long time. I know that it seems like Edward and Bella still have a long way to go before they even start a relationship, but that is just the reality of life. Things don't happen in like two seconds. It takes time. I don't want this story to be one of those stories where the girl and guy just know there meant to be and crap like that. In reality, relationships are much harder and real life will be reflected upon through the relationship of Bella and Edward. **

**Right now though, I'm having fun with Laurent! I wanted to put a spin on all the characters. Basically, all the characters are out of character, except for Alice. I pretty much kept to Alice's nature, except she is much more perkier and irresponsible than the real Alice. Bella is definitely out of character. She is no longer shy and always blushing. I like having Bella as confident and cocky. It's much funner than reading about her blushing every ten seconds to the lamest things ever. Edward wont really be out of character, but you probably will find a few things that are so not Edward. Obviously the most out of character in this story is Laurent. He's definitely original. **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter Three

It has been a full week since the Victoria/Laurent dinner. Thankfully, I haven't heard anything about them since then. Right now, me and Alice are sitting in our seminar for European History totally checking out our professor while he is babbling about some shit that happened in France zillions of years ago, like we give a fuck.

"So I assume you all got the emails about your term paper topic?" Cullen asked suddenly. He has such a nice ass...

Wait, what email? I check my email everyday and I think I would have remembered if I got one from Cullen. I might have even replied to invite him...haha, yeah right.

"What email?" I whispered to Alice.

"The one about our essay topics?" she whispered back.

I know for a fact that I didn't get an email from him. Of all the fucking people in this class, I had to be the one to not get an email. How ridiculous!

Alice shook my hand, "Don't worry; just ask him about it after class".

I nodded. I was kind of excited to talk to him, but at the same time nervous. I didn't want to make a complete fool of myself.

By the time class ended, I had already jumped up and was walking over to the front of the class. And there he stood, looking even more gorgeous close up.

"Professor Cullen?" I asked, hesitantly.

He looked up from his work. Did I mention he was tall, hot and sexy? Anyways, he had the palest skin I've ever seen, but it suited him, especially because it was a contrast to his reddish- brown hair. And his eyes! Wow! He had pretty nice green eyes. I was all for the blue sparkling eyes, but green is good.

"Yes, Miss...?" he said. Wow! Even his voice was hot!

I smiled. "Bella Swan". I held out my hand for him to shake. He shook it quickly.

"What can I do for you?" he asked. He was packing up his stuff and kind of distracted, but whatever, I didn't need his undivided attention. I just wanted it.

I sighed, "Well, I didn't get this email you were talking about. You know the one about our term papers?"

He looked up from what he was doing and looked at me. I mean really looked at me. If I didn't know better, I would say he was checking me out. He looked down and then back up. Yep, definitely checking me out. I would be a little bit alarmed, but I had done the same thing to him for the past hour, so I can't really judge. Plus, he was totally smexy!

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to just email you one right now?" he said, stepping further away from the podium. Further away from me.

I followed him behind the podium. "Can't you just give me the topic right now? I mean, we don't need to waste anymore time on this." I suggested. He bent down to pick up something. Wow! Nice ass, Cullen!

"Uhh, sure! Let me see here." He pulled out a sheet of paper. "How about "Napoleon's Failure in Egypt and Success in France"?"

Hmm, how about NO! "Isn't there something else? I don't really know too much about history, much less about French history". I smiled, to be more convincing.

He just stared at me, "You can research it. That's what we have the library for."

"But I would rather do something I'm a little more familiar with. History is not one of my best subjects-"

"Fine. How about "Separation of the Church and State in Europe"?" He was growing wary of me already. It's not like it's my fault I never studied history before. Oh well, it's time to take matters into my own hands.

"How about I come up with a topic. Can't I do the American Revolution or something? Maybe the Civil War?" I asked, while batting my lashes. Seriously, this was taking forever.

"The American Revolution?" he asked incredulously. I didn't see what the big deal was. At least I knew what that was. He continued, "You are aware that this is a European History class? Right?"

Oh shit. "Oh yeah, my mistake".

He did not look too impressed. He sighed, "Okay, I'm going to give you this topic "Charlemagne: The Parallels Between His Reign and The Roman Empire". If you need any help with it you can come see me, okay. We'll be talking about the term papers next week, so don't sweat it for now, okay Swan?"

Charlemagne? Roman Empire? Fuck!!

"Yeah, can you just write that down? I don't want to forget!" I smiled to show my compliance. He quickly wrote it down, along with his office number and extension. He looked amused, somewhat. Well, Prof., I'm so happy I can amuse you today! I'm sure my term paper will be very amusing as well.

"Thanks." I muttered. I walked away and headed for the door. I could feel him following me. I could feel his eyes boring into my back.

"See you tomorrow Swan. If you need anything, you know what to do." We both left the hall. Then he was gone.

* * *

When I entered the apartment, Alice immediately bombarded me with questions.

"Where were you?" she demanded. She was standing there with her hands on her hips and with one foot tapping the floor repeatedly. I felt bad for the floor, because she was beating the shit out it.

I cannot believe she is asking me this, after she told me to go to the Professor. "Alice, I went to talk to Cullen about my term paper assignment. And you'll never believe the shitty topic I got! I don't even know what the fuck Charlemagne is!"

She stopped tapping. "Oh, well it was getting late and you didn't say anything to me. I thought you were like kidnapped or something". She moved to go back to watching t.v. I noticed she had her sketchbook out.

I dropped my bag and walked over. "So, did you make any progress on your sketches?"

Suddenly, Alice's eyes grew bright and her expression turned happy. "No, not really. Because Laurent came over."

He comes over? Oh thank God I missed that. "Oh, well that was nice of him. I thought he was going back to England with Victoria."

"Victoire now, Bella", Alice corrected. "Well, he didn't, but he found a nice house. Anyways, you have to see this house. It is totally gorgeous! But there's better news than this!"

Yeah, I'm sure there's definitely better news than Laurent finding himself a gorgeous house in fucking Seattle. Of all places he could move! I turned to Alice, "So what's the news?"

Alice shrieked and clapped her hands together, "Laurent asked me to ask you to go on a date with him! Isn't that awesome? Now you guys can get to know each other better. Much, much better". Alice giggled and winked at me.

This cannot be happening. I love you Alice, but NO. "Umm, Alice. I don't know. I don't really see Laurent-"

"Okay Bella! Relax. I'm not asking you to marry him....yet! But it's just a date. What's the harm?"

Well, the harm is that I will probably end up sitting at a really expensive restaurant with Laurent acting like a fool. Honestly, I just don't get why Alice just doesn't see them for what they are. Nasty people, who thrive on the embarrassment of others!

But OH! "Well, Alice, I just don't want anything to go wrong. He is going to be in Seattle now and he's going to be seeing you and by default me a lot. I don't want to date him and then have things go horribly wrong. We would never be able to sit in the same room together. It would be awkward. Now, do you really want that?"

Alice looked thoughtful for a second, but then looked at me pleadingly, "But I already told him yes for you!"

Oh my fucking God! "What? Why would you do that?"

Alice sighed, "Because Bella, he's my cousin! And I know you'll like him, if you give him a chance."

I cannot believe this. This is utter madness. Who does she think she is? My fucking mother? "Alice..." I began.

"Just do this for me Bella. If you go on this date with Laurent, I wont bug you about him ever again. If you don't go out with him you'll never know, right? So just go out with him this once, so that we can know for sure whether or not you guys would work? Please Bella!"

Well, I could use a date. I mean, I haven't been on a date since...well it was a long time ago, put it that way. "Okay, fine! But just this once. And after all is said and done, I don't want to hear a peep about me and Laurent and our perfect little, non-existent children. Okay?"

She laughed, "Okie dokie! By the way, he wants to know if your available this Sat. But I told him you were, so the big day is Saturday! Excited?"

Ughh! Saturday was in like two days! "Oh yeah, so excited! Where are we going?"

"I dunno. He didn't say. I guess it's a surprise.", she said seriously, "but I'm going to have to weasel it out of him. How else would I know how to dress you?"

* * *

Saturday. Oh time flies when you have a dreadful date coming up, doesn't it?

"So I was thinking you should wear this black Zac Posen dress." Alice said, while holding up the dress in question. The dress was black and tight at the top, but became fluid in the bottom. She has been going through our wardrobes and the "closet" for about an hour now, while I've been sitting on my bed with my robe on. She already did my hair and make-up. My look today was natural with waves in my hair. I have to look natural for the date, because "it's a must for the very first date". Her words, not mine.

While I bit my nails nervously, Alice was digging through my shoes as if she were a gold miner. Finally, she came back up, holding up strappy, silver shoos. "Aha! You have to wear these Jimmy Choos!" She threw them at me, then began to tackle our accessories.

"So do you know what we're doing on the date?" I asked. I knew Alice knew what was going down on this date. She obviously thought it was a great idea, but I can never be sure when it comes to Laurent and Victoria. I mean they are pretty bizarre and so is Alice when she's with them. I can just imagine how crazy this date is going to be!

Alice smirked at me, "Now, now Bella, I can't go and spill all the details, but it will be romantic and fun." Romantic and fun? I snorted. Laurent is far from romantic and fun! Especially romantic!

"More like geeky and bizarre, Alice!" I proclaimed. When I caught sight of Alice, I could tell she was hurt by my opinion of her cousin. Ughh, I guess I should apologize. Even if it's true! "Listen Alice, I really, really know that Laurent is not my type at all, okay? I'm not trying to be rude or anything. I'm sorry, I'm sure Laurent's a great guy."

Alice nodded, but I'm sure I heard her mutter, "You'll see".

* * *

Half an hour later, I was standing in our living room in my Zac Posen black dress, with my Jimmy Choo shoes and my Erikson Beaman bracelet (which was actually Alice's, but whatever). I must admit, I looked hot, hot, hot.

"Do a twirl for me Bella!" Alice said, as she snapped photos of me as if it were a high school prom. "You look so fucking sexy, I would do you!"

I inwardly cringed. Not because she would "do" me, but because she said it on the night of my date with her cousin. "Nobody's doing me tonight, Alice. Not you and definitely not your cousin!"

Alice laughed and winked, "If you say so!"

Ughh! She still thinks we're going to have a fairytale love story! God only knows why! I kept twirling and posing, while Alice took the photos until we heard a soft knock on the door.

Alice's squeals and my groans came up simultaneously. She ran to the door to open it, while I ran back to my room to get my purse.

Once I had collected my purse, I came back into the living room to see that Alice and Laurent were chatting away. I could see that Laurent was also dressed formally as well. He was wearing black slacks and a white dress shirt. His dark hair was brushed, more like gelled, to the side. It wasn't even like that awful, stuck to your head kind of gelled. It was like that tousled, wavy gelled to the side kind of gelled. It kind of looked sexy.

"Hello, Isabella! You look beautiful tonight!" Laurent complimented me as I approached. Was I just thinking he had sexy hair? Well, all that was washed down the drain as I heard him greet me in his god-awful, nerdy voice. He, unlike his sister, never, ever tried to hide his Russian accent. Not that I had anything against the Russian accent, but coupled with his voice and bizarre mannerisms, it was a no-no.

I put on a fake smile, something that would probably happen a lot tonight. "Hi Laurent. How are you tonight?"

"I am well, thanks!" He smiled brightly, which I'm sure wasn't fake at all. "Well, shall we?"

* * *

So once again, I found myself at a overly-expensive restaurant with my only companion being Laurent. To say it was an average night out with a date would be exaggerating.

It was the most painfully, disastrous date I've ever been on in my life! And I've been on quite a few dates. The date was going alright, until right about now. We were just looking at our menus, when the waitress came up to the table to take our orders. It seems that her appearance triggered something in Laurent's brain to remind him that he needed to act more retarded. In the beginning, he was acting like a normal human being. Now, he was staring at me with his eyes as wide as can be, while simultaneously tapping his foot under the table. I just don't understand him! It's not as if he was raised by animals. He was born very rich. You'd think the rich would teach their children how to act in a normal, social setting.

Once the waitress took our order, Laurent started babbling away in his annoying voice about shit! He must be really nervous, because I couldn't understand what the fuck he was saying! I just nodded my head and said "Yeah".

After a couple minutes of that, he was now looking at me intently, waiting for an answer, as if it was the most important thing in the world.

I smiled brightly, hoping that I looked like I was paying attention earlier. "Sorry, I didn't catch that. Could you repeat what you said?" The only way I could tolerate Laurent was by treating him like a really slow person. You have to be extremely nice and you also have to appear happy.

"I asked about what you're studying at the university..." he reminded me

"Oh, right...yeah. I'm doing my undergraduate in English and Creative Writing." I smiled my fake smile, again.

He looked surprised, "I thought you were taking business".

"Nope! That's Alice your thinking of. I want to work in publishing or something like that."

He opened his mouth to reply, but luckily he was stopped by the waitress, who had come back to our table with our order. Talk about perfect timing. Laurent was beginning to bore me all over again!

By the end of the night, Laurent had paid for our dinner and was now leading me back to his car, which happened to be a black Mercedes. It's a little bit odd that Laurent (who should have been the image of perfection with all his money, royalness and cool, expensive gadgets) is a complete dork. Anyways, Laurent drove me to my apartment in silence.

Once we arrived, I let Laurent come around to open my door. He seemed really eager to do this, so I just let him. As we started for the entrance to the building, I noticed Laurent's fingers on his right hand twitching.

Holy fuck! Now what was he doing?

After some awkward moments of Laurent's fingers reaching in all directions, I realized that he was trying to reach out to hold my hand. Well, I was having none of that! Yuck! What made him think that I would want to hold his hand? The date had been awful and awkward! Fuck, I had ignored him for most of the date!

Anyway, his hand was slowly and creepily coming towards me. I have to make my hands do something now! Oh shit! I have nothing in my hands.

Except my purse.

I quickly put my purse in both my hands, which was also the moment Laurent grabbed my left hand. Nervously, he plucked his fingers off me and my purse and stuck them into his pockets.

Awkward.

Once we reached my door I turned to a dejected looking Laurent.

"Here you go", he said quietly, while handing me a bag. The bag contained my leftover pasta, which I was going to enjoy tonight, while thinking about how this was never, ever going to happen again.

"Thank you". Oh just leave, Laurent! There's nothing that can be salvaged here.

He hesitated. "Well, I had a good time tonight". Seriously? He had a good time? Oh Jesus!

"Well it was a lovely evening". I replied, rather reluctantly, I might add.

He was looking at me intently again. What the fuck? He moved closer to me. Okay seriously, he is creeping me out. Once he was like a breath away, I unintentionally dropped my bag of pasta.

SPLAT!

I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I looked down to see Laurent and I both covered in pasta, from the hip down.

I gasped, "Oh shit! I'm so sorry."

Laurent began wiping all the pasta off of his clothing and shoes. The place was a mess.

"It's okay", Laurent said creepily. His face looked as if all hope had vanished for us being together. He was going to kiss me, if the pasta hadn't ruined everything. Thank God I had the pasta in my hand or else things would have gotten ugly.

Even though I was happy I didn't have to kiss him, I still felt bad. He was Alice's cousin, after all. "Would you like to come in to clean up?" I offered.

He shook his head and said he would go. Now I had to walk into my apartment and face Alice, who probably watched this all go down.

And then that was it. Our date was over. Alice would never bug me ever again.

**Thanks for reading once again. I appreciate any advice or suggestions, so don't be afraid to drop me a line. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while, but finally, here is chapter 5. **

**I'm not one to make excuses but my computer broke, so I couldn't right for a bit.**

**Anyway, in a recap: last chapter, Laurent and Bella went on their date and also Bella and Edward met for the first time officially.**

**As always, I do not own Twilight and any of it's characters.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"So do you think you wanna go on a second date with Laurent?" Alice asked on Monday in the library. We were there to do some research on our history topics. Even though Cullen said not to worry about, I was still worrying. Our whole class was like majoring in history, so if we didn't do research beforehand, we would look like complete idiots in comparison.

I can't believe she is still going on about the Laurent debacle. I've told her so many times before and after our date that I was completely uninterested in her creepy cousin.

I sighed, "No Alice! There will be no second date. It was a complete disaster!"

Alice opened her mouth to speak.

"No! We just didn't click!" I whisper-shouted and glared. "And besides, you promised not to bug me about this again."

Alice contemplated this for a few minutes. "But Bella, I wouldn't keep bringing this up if I didn't think you guys would be great together!"

"Alice, I know your acting out of the kindness of your heart, but I can make these decisions for my self. I have done it in the past and I will continue to do so."

I just didn't get why she was pestering me about fucking Laurent! It's over and done with. No ifs, ands or buts. I don't like him and she can't force me too.

"Anyways, Al, let's just do the work for this stupid class. I swear to God, if the prof. wasn't so hot, I would have dropped out by now! History is so boring…", I waited for her to take the bait. If Alice couldn't get her away about anything, the perfect way to distract her was to get her to jabber away on juicy topics. For example, a juicy topic would be our good ol' hot prof.

Alice giggled, "I know. He is dreamy!" She looked all misty-eyed. Like she was lost in visions of his perfectness, which was probably exactly what happened. "He really isn't that bad though. He gave me a really easy topic in my opinion. You'll never believe which topic I got! It is so tenth grade!" She laughed, while motioning for me to guess.

I thought hard. He gave me very difficult choices to work with, so I could only assume the complicatedness of hers! "I really, really don't know. I don't know enough history to guess really hard topics. Just spit it out!"

She laughed again, "The Appeal of Nazism".

I gasped, "Oh my God! Seriously? What kind of topic is that? That is so seventh grade, never mind tenth"

"I know right! So, I'll be cruising along in this course and in the end I'll just write some garbage about Hitler and the Nazis and Germany and shit. Isn't it awesome?"

Obviously, she's the luckier of both of us. She gets an email. I don't. She gets an easy topic. I get a topic that's total garbage and really difficult.

"You won't even need to do proper research! Why are you even here?" I asked, totally upset and jealous.

She smiled and winked, "To keep my bff company of course!"

* * *

Later that week, I decided to go pay Cullen a visit.

It was doomed to happen most likely because I would definitely need all the help I could get on this essay. Plus, I kind of wanted to make a complaint about how some people (you know who you are) were clearly getting a free credit. Obviously, I had taken the liberty to ask around about the topics received and got quite a mixed variety. Some people were actually writing there topics on the bloody Cold War! The bloody Cold War! I could have written an essay about the Cold War. But no, I had to get…well, whatever it is that I've got.

The library session was a total bust. I didn't read any history at all. Instead, I helped Alice with her fashion designs, which was turning out to be totally fab! I never knew Alice was a brilliant artist. She drew the most perfect designs. I was in total awe. She is going to be the biggest fashion designer ever!

Anyway, now I'm almost near the history department and I'm suddenly getting nervous about talking to Cullen again. I hate it when someone can intimidate me by doing absolutely nothing. The only reason he intimidates me was because I have a school-girl crush on him. It's not anything he actually does, unless you think it's his fault he's so hot.

Hesitantly, I reach up and knock on the door that says E.A. Cullen. Hopefully he doesn't hear this knock at all. I rapped really lightly, just in case I wanted to back out and make a quick escape. Maybe he isn't even there. Maybe he has a life and can't really bother helping the young, probing minds of his students.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, he opened the door. So much for making a quick escape!

"Hi", I squeaked, while checking him out once again. He was standing with his hand against the door frame, while staring at me in confusion. Probably has no idea who I am.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Yep definitely doesn't know who I am.

"It's me! Bella-"

He sighed, "Bella Swan. I know who you are. But I don't know what you want…".

What did I want again?

I played for time by pretending to check something in my purse that might be of any importance to him. I must write down the things I need to discuss with him, because his presence makes me very forgetful. As I thought, he gestured for me to come in and sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"Well," I began, unconfidently, "I came here…today…to talk to you!"

He was now staring at me, probably trying to make me continue with whatever it was I was seeking from him.

"Is this about the paper?" he questioned.

"The paper?" As it came out of my mouth I remembered. That fucking paper! "Yes, I am here about the paper!" I replied angrily. "This paper is completely unjust. You can't do this. This is absolute madness."

He laughed, "What are you talking about? I have to give you guys' term papers. How else would I grade you?"

"Oh, it's not about the fact that a paper actually exists. It's about the unfairness in the division of the topics!" I almost shouted at him, while flailing my arms around like a mad woman. "Alice got 'The Appeal of Nazism' and some other dude got the Cold War! The bloody Cold War!"

I was glaring at him now, which should have been scaring him, but he only looked amused.

"I fail to see anything remotely funny about this, Professor." I continued on. "So people basically get a free pass by writing about the stupid Cold War, which everyone studied, in case you can't remember high school, but not me. I have to get stupid Champagne and Roman Gods…or whatever."

I breathed out and sat back in the seat waiting for his rebuttal. Only it wasn't a rebuttal. He flat out just laughed in my face. For like ten minutes.

"Okay Miss Swan, are you actually serious?" he asked, with the ghost of his laugh still written all over his face.

I stared at him stupidly, "Uh…yes, I'm very serious."

He smiled, "Well, who's Alice anyway?"

"She's my friend, who will probably get a better grade than me, because she has a better topic than me.", I huffed. Inside, I knew I was behaving childishly about this whole history thing, but still…this was totally unfair.

"Oh, I see. Well, there really is nothing I can change about the topics. The department head picks them, so…", he said, while shuffling around on his desk, which was filled with papers. "Also, your topic is most definitely not 'Champagne and Roman Gods'". He paused to laugh at my expense. "It is 'Charlemagne: The Parallels between his Reign and the Roman Empire'".

"But how can one person write about Charlemagne and then another person get the Cold War. It's completely unfair! Mine will take research. They just have to wrack their brains for any information about the Cold War" I argued.

"Swan, I doubt there topics are quite as easy as it seems. Now is that all?" He was completely dismissing my argument. I can't just leave it at that. However, before I could prepare myself for another issue, he said, "Don't fight me Swan. Nothing you say will change anything."

"Okay, fine. But I don't even know where to begin with this. It's so boring." I complained. God, Alice is rubbing off on me. I'm like the ultimate complainer now.

He looked up from his desk finally. He is so nice looking, it almost makes me feel bad for shrieking in his face about the stupid topics that were out of his control. "Why did you take the class then? You could have chosen another class if you hate history."

"Well, I kinda need the class to graduate. I needed a humanities course."

"Oh. What are you majoring in?"

"English. I want to be a writer when I grow up", I replied sweetly.

He laughed again. His voice was actually really nice. It wasn't like really deep and intimidating, but it wasn't like prepubescent either. It was…smooth. I can't really describe it in any other way. He just had a smooth voice. I can just imagine him picking up women with ease.

I hadn't really looked around his office, but it was very spacious. It had a couch in it and obviously a desk with chairs. Plus he had like one whole wall of books that I would never ever pick up in my life. I could see Mein Kampf by Hitler. Who reads that shit? His desk was pretty personalized, too. He had pictures of people, including a little girl with blue eyes and blond hair.

"Is that your daughter?" I asked absentmindedly.

He looked to the photo I was looking at and smiled brilliantly. "No, that's my niece. I'm not married".

I rolled my eyes and giggled simultaneously, "You're not married? You know, you don't have to be married to have children."

He smirked, "I know, but I would prefer to be married first."

"Well, she's a beautiful girl".

"Thanks".

"So, why aren't you married?" Okay, so I know I'm probably crossing some sort of border here with all my personal questions, but I can't understand why someone like him wouldn't be married. Maybe he's like a total douche or something.

He leaned back in his chair, appearing to contemplate my question. "I don't know. I guess, I just haven't found the right person, you know?"

I sighed, "Yeah, I guess so. I mean you don't want to be with someone who you can't stand. But at the same time, you kind of don't want to put it off because you don't want to be too old either." I paused. "Not that I'm implying you're old or anything. I'm just saying that you can't always have children." I paused again. "Well, for women it's more difficult I guess. We have a biological clock and shit, so we have to do it before we can't have children anymore. I guess for you it doesn't really matter anyway." I winked.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah. I get your point. I'm not that old anyway."

"But you're old enough to get married, too".

He laughed, "Yes, I am. I don't need you to remind me as well. My mother's on my case enough as it is."

"Well, how old are you anyway?" I said, turning my head slightly to study him.

"How inappropriate is this conversation Swan?" he asked, semi-seriously, semi-teasingly.

Oh dear God! I think I'm actually attempting to flirt with my teacher. Well, isn't this lovely? But since I am curious and I know Alice would love to hear about this, I continued. He didn't seem to be offended, yet.

I ignored his comment. "I would say you're in your thirties. Early thirties. Am I right?"

I said this all while smirking and being a flirty bitch.

He played along, "Maybe. Maybe not."

I looked up from under my eyelashes, "You can tell me you know. I won't be horrified."

He leaned forward, holding my gaze with his hypnotic eyes. I can't look away. God, I'm even wondering who was seducing who here, cause I don't think I'm doing any seducing here. "Why don't you guess?"

I sighed. He looked like he was maybe 32 or 33, but I really hate guessing other people's ages. I hate to be wrong. And I don't want to actually go over their actual age. He looked like he understood my dilemma. "It's okay, you can guess. I won't care how off you are."

"Okay…well…I would say…maybe 32?" I smiled triumphantly. I can't really go wrong with 32. It's not old.

He smirked, "Wrong! I'm 34."

"Really?"

He looked down shyly, "Really."

"Well, that's not old at all. I mean, your partying days are definitely over, but you're not completely old either."

"So how old are you Swan?" he asked mischievously.

I looked him in the eye, all serious-like, "Well…put it this way…I am young enough not to be married. And my partying days are not over."

He doubled over in laughter.

I sighed, "I'm 21, if you must know."

He looked at me tenderly, "Aww, you're just a baby."

"Well, I'd like to think I'm very mature for my age. Except for today, when I shouted at you about the paper."

When I mentioned the paper, he cleared his throat and sat up straight. I guess it's time to face the music. He's a professor and I'm a student. Back to our roles. But I really didn't want to. He wasn't as horrible as I had painted him to be in my head these few days that I've known him. He was actually quite nice to talk to.

"So anyway, I just wanted to stop by to see if you could help me out with my paper." I said in a rush, while stumbling out of my chair.

He stood up too and looked toward the door. I guess he wants me to leave.

"Yes. Uh…see me tomorrow after class, okay? We'll discuss something then."

"Okay, then."

Oh my! This is awkward. I don't even know what to say. We're just staring at each other all weirdly. We were totally talking, more like flirting, for like an hour.

I sighed, "I'll just go now."

He walked me to the door, "Right."

"See you tomorrow. Bye."

He cracked a smile, "Bye Swan." Then, he shut his door in my face.

What a fucking asshole?

**So, what do you think? I enjoyed writing it, but the important part is whether you enjoyed reading it. Let me know :D**


End file.
